


Give Me A Chance

by baekstan18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Past, Eventual Romance, F/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekstan18/pseuds/baekstan18
Summary: I don't know how to write summaries but be prepared for an angsty feast with smut and abuse (Yixing is not the abuser nor is Junmyeon).





	Give Me A Chance

Fang Liahn is on the run. Why you may ask. Well, she moved back to her hometown in China from Seoul, South Korea three years ago. She had decided to take her last year of college in the college in her hometown. Once she had graduated, she had met someone who changed her and her life. His name is Kang Hechen, her boyfriend at the time. Their relationship was like any other romantic relationships, until she moved in with him a year later.

When she moved in with him, he began to show his true colors. He was controlling and abusive. He verbally degraded her, mentally messed her up to the point she is anxious all the time and scared. He also physically abused her, leaving her with bruises and cuts. He controlled what she could and couldn't do, when she could and couldn't leave. He even took away all communications to the outside world.

One day it had become too much.

He had left her with a broken hand, black eye and a bleeding cut on her thigh. He had to leave in the middle of another one his “punishments" to take care of a family emergency. He's been gone for about 15 minutes before she moved to get something to stop the bleeding. She's running on an adrenaline rush, once she locates a shirt and a belt to make sure it was secure. She left the house.

She headed next door quickly, begging for help. They rushed her to the hospital and the police had gotten involved. She was too terrified to go into detail who ‘he' was. The police had helped move her into an apartment with high security. They also referred her to a company that was hiring. But she had to stay under the care of doctors and therapist before she could officially move into the apartment.

This is where the past catches up to the present. Kang Hechen is still out there. Fang Liahn is now suffering from anxiety, paranoia and fear from the stem believe ‘He's still out there. He's going to come for her sooner or later.’. She has scars from the beatings and mental abuse he put her through. But it's okay... her life is about to take a twist. A twist for the better.


End file.
